


Storms

by RainyDayWrites



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, random violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayWrites/pseuds/RainyDayWrites
Summary: Raikov gets restless during a storm and wants to let off some extra energy of his own





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Drabble on my Volgin RP Blog Shockingbehavior

Russia’s muddy seasons were always filled with rain and misery. The ground became a soft spongy slog and the clouds above roiled and bulged. Thunder cracked and the irony wasn’t lost on the Colonel that it was dangerous for him to tempt the lightening by going outside. Today was better spent indoors with Ivan entertaining him. The blond lounged in his lap while Yevgeny read progress reports and signed away more of his legacy to fund his fortress. He pet through Raikov’s hair, scanning the pages slowly while rain drummed against the windowpane to his back. His companion dozed lazily, chin tilting up against his fingers as he’s fawned over. These were the moments they preferred, a sweet domesticity they would have a hard time sustaining outside such a place of intimidation and power. 

“Fix a cigar for me, Vanya.” Volgin bounced his knee to jostle his lover and command his attention. Ivan blinked up at him lazily and hummed in acknowledgment of his task, scooting back on his thigh from where he’d slowly wilted under the lazy haze of the storm in order to sit up and access the box of cigars on the corner of his desk. Volgin turns the page to continue reading while Raikov clipped the tip of a cigar and lit it for him. He puffed on it a little longer while he peered over the papers his lover was so focused on. “Can’t this wait? I’m falling asleep.” 

“And what do you propose we do?” Volgin chuckles, stroking his fingers through Ivan’s hair, massaging his scalp affectionately. Ivan hummed softly. “We could run a surprise inspection and confiscate a few things. I’ve been seeing packages for noodles, I want to try some.” He pressed the cigar to Volgin’s lips. “And you can watch me pick on them.” The Colonel puffed on his cigar, laughing. “In the mood to be mean, are you? Alright, let’s go have a little fun.” He lets his lover get up before standing himself. 

Circling around his desk he straightened his appearance, still smoking as he pulled on his jacket and fastened it closed. Ivan stopped in front of the grey filled window to inspect himself and fuss with his hair which Volgin has done quite the job of messing up over the time they’d been sitting. Coming up behind Ivan, Yevgeny dropped his hat atop his head and grabbed his shoulders, gazing out past their reflections to the expanse of the compound and all its buildings drenched in the spring downpour. 

Ivan reaches behind him to squeeze the back of Volgin’s thigh, dropping his head forward against the glass while Volgin massages his neck. He makes throaty pleased noises, encouraging the act. For Raikov, catching the attention of the Colonel had been a dream come true. The man protected him from nasty consequences that would otherwise crop up from his habitual abuse of those below him in rank. His effective rank had also jumped a great deal by getting cozy with him which had also been a benefit all by itself.  Volgin was an insatiable lover with an appetite complimenting his own. 

Turning away from Volgin’s grip, Ivan reaches up to pluck the cigar from him. His mind is still on those noodles. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.” He takes his hand, leading him along. Volgin chuckled, squeezing his hand as he’s led down the hall and out toward the barracks.

Stepping out under the murky, undulating clouds, Volgin tensed. “Kuwabara, kuwabara.” He muttered it softly through a clap of thunder, light arcing in the sky. The superstition one he picked up from the Japanese scientists that had helped augment his abilities. For whatever reason it had protected them from the wayward energy of his adjusting body. So he uses it now. 

Soldiers scurried upon seeing the two approach, looking to get out of the way and make themselves scarce in anticipation of disruptive violence. It was never good when they were on the prowl together. Usually they kept one another busy in intimate situations to the relief of the rest of the compound. But very now and again they would abuse their positions. It was best to simply take it and thank them for it when they were done unless they wanted to be made an example of. Fighting back could cost someone their life. 

The lights flickered while the pressure wave of thunder rattled the drafty barracks. Silence consumed the men as Volgin made his announcement and Ivan broke away, snooping through footlockers and under pillows all the while stuffing anything he found interesting into his pockets. Drugs, liquor and food found their way into the blond’s arms while the rightful owners lined up in front of their beds to claim guilt.

Raikov circled around one of the soldiers from whom he’d confiscated three bars of chocolate and a package of noodles. “You’re bound to know where these are coming from.” He snatches the man’s wrist and twists his arm behind his back, kicking at the crook of his knee to drop him lower. “How loose are your lips?”

Volgin smirks as the offender cries out desperately and scrambles to assert that they’d been gifts and he didn’t know the source. Ivan doesn’t believe him and starts bending his fingers back, “you’ve got a better answer for me, come on. Speak up.” he cooed sweetly in his ear, holding back just enough to avoid breaking anything just yet. Still he begged to be shown mercy, repeating that he knew nothing.

The rest of the room tried to avoid looking, trying to stop him could result in his attention shifting and an even more severe punishment for the offender. Ivan glanced up at Volgin, making a pleading, pouting expression. “Shock him for me.” He demands in a sickly sweet tone, pulling his victim back against his chest to hold him still. The colonel grabbed the soldier’s chin to ensure his target didn’t bite off his own tongue, Ivan letting go as a snap of electricity dimmed the lights briefly. 

The man crumpled to the ground as Volgin released him, kicking him on the way down. Another shock delivered by the boot. His target vomits and Ivan delights with a short burst of claps. “Better, better.” He grabs a fistful of hair and yanks back to expose his neck and get a good look at the nauseated, dizzy expression clouding his features. “Still nothing?” Ivan rubs his palm over the bulging Adam’s apple and adds a little uncomfortable pressure. “Maybe you  _don’t_  know anything.” He soothes, stroking face. “Maybe you’re useless.” 

Pinching his lips into a pucker, he hums. “Does that sound right? Are you just useless? Are you too stupid?” He drops the panting quivering man who only manages to let out a pained whine in response. 

“Come Vanya, you’ve had your fun.” He starts gently swatting the blond away and guiding him away from their victim. Ivan was about to protest but the firmness of his tone spoke of his insistence and he locked his arms with him, leaning into the solidness of his frame and sighed, pouting. “I wasn’t done.” He muttered. Volgin squeezed his shoulder. “I know, pet. I know.” He assures, leading Ivan toward the exit. He turned to one of the close soldiers. “See to it he gets to the infirmary.” He used the arm not slung around his lover to push the soldier toward his injured comrade while they left. 


End file.
